Songs of Frostbite
by Grinning Cheshire
Summary: (Jack Frost x Tooth Song Prompt drabbles with some Baby Tooth thrown in.) No matter the music, no matter the words, the songs on the wind told them both one thing... They would always be a part of each other; they would always be family.
1. Songs of Frostbite 1

Well, it's been awhile since I've posted anything, so how about…

**Jack Frost and Toothiana Music Prompts. **

**Rules**: Put music on shuffle, and write about the pairing, using whatever song plays as a prompt. You have until the song ends, then you have to stop and move on to the next one.

(Yeah, I kind of break all of these.)

Ready? Three... Two...One...

* * *

><p><strong>1. Journey to the past. (Anastasia)<strong>

His memories, what he had sought after since he had learned of a previous life he must have had. And it wasn't until he had found himself in a crevice in the middle of Antarctica, trying to keep his only friend in the world from freezing to death, that he actually opened the key to his past.

He gasped, as it all rushed back, and then glanced down at Baby Tooth, who sat in his lap.

"I... I was... I had a family! A sister! I saved her!" He cheered happily, scooping the chirping fairy into his hands.

"I... I was a guardian! I AM a guardian!"

He smiled, causing the small creature to blush.

"Thank you, Baby Tooth!"  
><strong><br>2. River in the Rain. (Roger Miller)**  
>He hated summer. It was only natural; he was the spirit of winter. But the simple fact that, for one-fourth of the year, he couldn't make it snow, caused more dislike for the season than simply having to endure the heat.<p>

His snowy fields were nothing but green/brown grass, and his ponds were unable to freeze.

Yes, he hated the summer. But there was only one reason he simply didn't spend the entire time at the South Pole.

"Jack! Come on! We have, like, a hundred more teeth to gather in this city alone!" Tooth called happily, her translucent wings beating rapidly as she dashed through he air.

The Guardian of Fun smirked, and dashed after his partner.

"Don't worry! I got it!"

You see, in summer, when he had little to do, Tooth would allow him to help her out when she went out on field work. And flying on the wind beside the feathered woman, laughing and joking as they gathered up memories of children to be safely stored away... And getting a thank-you hug at the end of it all...

Well, it made the melting of his snow all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Megaman with Lyrics. (Brentalfloss)<strong>

Tooth would admit, only when no one was around to hear her, that Jack Frost impressed her. After all, he was gorgeous, had a contagious laugh, and the most beautiful teeth she had ever seen.

But when he froze the entire swarm of Pitch's nightmares with a single blast…

Well, she fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Kidnap the Sandy Claws. (Nightmare Before Christmas)<strong>

"This is a terrible idea, Jack!" Tooth proclaimed, though he noticed she was not flying away, which meant she was still onboard.

"Relax! It's going to be fine! After all, it's only fair, he did to me!"

"He's going to put us both on the naughty list for this..." She whispered worriedly.

"You know he would never do that to you. You're one of his best friends!"

"I have a lot of work to do! I don't have time for such a stupid prank!" She proclaimed.

"Then why are you still here?" He asked pointedly.

"Because I'm not going to let you do something so stupid by yourself!" She yelled.

"... I love you too." He said happily.

Tooth smiled back, and then glanced down at the bag they were both holding.

"So... How are we going to get North into this thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>5. "Where is love?"(Oliver)<strong>

He had spent so much time unnoticed; so much time unable to be seen or heard by anyone around him; so much time wishing that someone would just answer him when he said hello.

And, as a result, the sweet embrace he found himself in was all the sweeter, because he knew that he would never be alone again.

"Thank you, Tooth." He whispered, as she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>6. One of us. (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)<strong>

Why?! Why had he not listened?! Why had he not followed their instructions? Why had he let Pitch trick him?!

He still remembered Bunny's hurt look and the anger in his voice when he practically cast the boy out from their group.

And now, because he hadn't done as he was told, Pitch had won, and he found himself broken and bruised, clutching his only friend, who bravely clung to life for the both of them.

"I'm so sorry, Baby Tooth."

* * *

><p><strong>7. Ghost Riders in the Sky. (Johnny Cash)<strong>

"Jack?" came her usual bubbly voice, surprised at seeing him there.

"Oh, Tooth! Hey!" He greeted, scooting over on his branch so she could sit down beside him.

They were silent for a moment, and then.

"Quarter for your thoughts?" She asked, grinning at the pun.

Jack laughed, then turned back to the full moon head been gazing at.

"It's just... When I was young... And human... I never thought about dying. And now..."

**Yeah, this one ain't getting done.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Food, Glorious food. (Oliver)<strong>

Did any of the Guardians actually know how to cook?

Apparently not, as when she posed the question, all of them shook their heads.

North had mentioned cookies, but she quickly reminded him that cookies were not a meal.

Not that they had to eat to survive, but when they all got together like this, it would have been nice to eat together like a normal family.

However, at the next meeting, Jack arrived at the Pole with a large bag in his free hand.

Upon opening the box, the four others showered praises upon the name Jack Frost. And then, Tooth asked where it was he got all the food from.

"Catering." He muttered, flashing her a grin. "Don't worry, I've got some savings. You don't wander for centuries and not pick up some loose change."

"But why?" Tooth asked, only to have Jack motion in the directions of the Guardians who were currently helping themselves to the food.

"You said you wanted us to eat like a family. So I had a friend order the food for us."

She had never cried over food in a good way before, nor had she hugged someone over it either. But she did that day.

* * *

><p><strong>9. I Think I'm a Clone Now. ('Weird Al')<strong>  
>The Baby Teeth were special little creatures. They were curious, excited, diligent, and hard workers. They loved each other and their Mama, and would always be there for each other.<p>

But, they were all like this, and were so similar that most of them didn't even have names of their own.

But Baby Tooth, she was special, because she belonged to Jack. He had given up his staff for her, and in that transaction, she became his.

And it made her so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>10. PokeRap. (Pokemon)<strong>

How she kept up with all the teeth's names, not to mention every single one on Earth was beyond him.

"I guess I have a photographic memory." She told him, which had earned her a grin.

The next day, Jack showed up with picture of children from around the world. She didn't bother asking him how he got them.

And for the rest of the day, he would flash them to her, and she would name the kid and what teeth they had lost.

Finally, he laughed, and shook his head.

"You're amazing Tooth, you know that?"

She smiled, and nodded.

"Only because you tell me that every day."

"Well, I just don't want you to forget it." He smiled back, and she suddenly felt her mind go blank.

She didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten seems like a good stopping place, right? Yeah, I think it is.<strong>

Thanks for reading this little experiment. It was really fun.

I'll be honest; I did finish the rambles whose songs ended before I could complete them, but only if I was close to the end anyway. After all, I don't want you guys reading something that isn't complete, or that is poorly spelled with terrible grammar.

On that note, I will make more of these. I enjoy reading other people's Music Prompts, so hopefully someone will enjoy reading this one.

Anyway, until then, thanks for reading! And if you haven't seen Rise of the Guardians yet... Well... See it! If you get the chance, I don't want to inconvenience you.


	2. Songs of Frostbite 2

**Songs of Frostbite: 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Technically, this is part 3. I had SEVEN other drabbles written, but then my phone decided to delete all of them...

Anyway, from now on I will upload these in increments of five, that way I will not get burnt out if anything else goes wrong… and it will literally double my chapter count! It's a win/win!

**Rules: **These really don't matter anymore.

**Ready... Set... Go!**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Fate of the Unknown. (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)<strong>

Alone... He was alone...

The darkness flowed around him, but even Pitch didn't reside in it. He was totally alone, even within the domain of evil.

So, he screamed... And screamed... And...

"Jack! Jack, wake up!"

The voice brought warmth and light to the darkness, and suddenly his eyes were fluttering open, to gaze at the worried, purple eyes of the feathered woman who knelt next to his bed.

"Tooth..." He whispered, his throat dry and scratchy. "I was..."

"It was a dream, Jack." She told him, cradling his head in her hands, as she smiled down at his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm here now, you won't be alone anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>12. Do-Wacka-do (Roger Miller)<strong>

"So mate, about you and Tooth..." Bunny began, twirling his boomerang around in his hand.

Jack grinned, not bothering to stop painting he egg he was currently decorating for next Easter.

"Yeah, what about us?"

"I hear you two have gotten real... Friendly lately. That true?"

Jack Frost's grin only got wider, as he set the egg down and picked up the next in line. "That depends on what you mean by 'friendly', Furball."

Bunny bristled slightly at the insulting nickname, but his curiosity outweighed his anger.

"You know what I mean, Frostbite. Are you two..."

The rabbit was cut off by a familiar fast, bubbly voice.

"Jack! There you are! I didn't know you were helping Bunny today!" Tooth suddenly appeared through one of the many tunnels leading to the Easter Warren, her usual escorts by her side. Jack barely managed to move the egg out he held out of the way to prevent it from being crushed by Tooth's usual greeting hug.

He, of course, returned her gift.

"Just until you were ready for field work, Tooth. He didn't exactly invite me."

Tooth's eyes lit up even brighter, as did the eyes of her fairies.

"Oh! Then, Bunny, would you mind if I take Jack with me? He always helps me when I go out in the field..." The bird-girl asked, not loosening her grip on her fellow Guardian.

Bunny made a dismissive gesture, glad to have Jack out of his fur.

"Sure, take him. Bloody Snowflake's done nothing but slow down my egg production line." He said, turning his attention back to his precious perishables.

"Thanks Bunny! Let's go, Jack! I have a whole sector to cover by myself in New Hampshire alone!" Tooth yelled excitedly, pulling the frost spirit with her as she flew out of the warren.

"Hey Bunny, think fast!" He yelled suddenly, tossing something at the rabbit just as the Fairy pulled him into a tunnel.

Quickly, Bunny caught the projectile, only to see it was the egg Jack had been painting.

He felt a grin spread from pointy ear to pointy ear, as he saw what Jack had painted.

A large heart, with a tooth inside, and the words 'THAT kind of friendly' written below.

"Lucky ankle-bitter." He muttered, before gently setting the egg into the grass. No way he could give that one out for Easter.

* * *

><p><strong>13. What's This? (Nightmare Before Christmas)<strong>

A lot about the world was very mysterious when you knew absolutely nothing about it.

He supposed that was one advantage to having no memory, everything was a new, exciting discovery; even if most of these 'discoveries' turned out to be dull or even saddening. He didn't care, finding new things, at the very least, gave him something to do in the seemingly endless state of non-existence he seemed to be stuck in.

So, when he spotted the small green and blue blur dash into a house of the village he had been wandering around in recently, he of course investigated.

He had barely managed to fly up onto roof of the home using the wind, when suddenly the same fast moving creature came back out of the window it had entered, clutching something in its small hands.

The creature stopped moving for a minute, and seemed to be admiring its prize. As it turned out, it was a tooth; and as odd as the realization was to him, it was the tiny, winged creature holding the tooth that really caught his interest.

It was about the size of his hand at most, and was covered in bright green and blue feathers that seemed to glow in the light of the moon. But it wasn't a bird, as from his vantage point he could clearly see its human-like face, as it smiled at the white tooth it held. It had a nose like... A humming bird, perhaps; but everything else about its face seemed to be that of a young girl's.

A moment too late, he realized that the fairy was about to take off again, and all he could do was call out to it in vain as it zipped away.

"Please, Wait!" He didn't want the strange creature to go just yet. It was so beautiful to look at, so strange and yet so pleasant. Something about it made him feel... Like he wasn't invisible anymore.

He didn't want to lose that. But it couldn't be helped. Nothing ever heard him, saw him, felt him. No one had ever said hello back to him. The only beings that ever acknowledged his presence were the Moon and the winds, and even then they had only bothered to tell him his name.

So it came as a huge shock when the brightly-colored fairy stopped mid-flight, and turned around to face him.

The two mystical beings stared at each other, each of their eyes growing wide, if for different reasons.

All was still for a moment, before the white-haired boy finally worked up the courage to speak.

"You... You can hear me?" He said softly, as if he was afraid anything louder would scare off the tiny fairy.

Said fairy nodded, never taking her eyes off of the barefoot, raggedy clothed teen.

A smile made its way onto the kid's face, as the winds lifted him off of the roof.

"And... Can you see me?" He asked, a bit more confidently.

Again, the fairy nodded, and the boy's smile turned into a full-on grin. The magical girl felt her whole body shiver slightly when he grinned, and her eyes grew even wider. She had thought the youth was cute before, with his pale skin and white hair, but his teeth were so... So... Perfect!

Both the fairy and spirit drew closer, each wanting to get a better look at each other. Gently, the boy reached out his hand, earning a simply curious look from his feathered companion.

"I... Would you mind if I... Touched you?" He asked, nervously. "No one else has ever heard me or seen me before... And any time I try to touch someone; I just pass right through them."

Had she not had a tooth that required both hands to hold, the admittedly emotional fairy would have been wiping the tears out of her eyes, as the boy swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I just... Want..." He couldn't even finish his explanation, but he didn't have to. Suddenly, the fairy flew over, and began rubbing her feathered head against the palm of his hand.

The boy began to laugh. The feathers tickled, but the laughter came from the sheer happiness that he wasn't just an invisible specter anymore. Someone else could see him. He existed.

It lasted for a minute, before the fairy suddenly drew back, and cast a worried glance into the distance.

The spirit understood.

"You have to be going?" He asked, still smiling.

The fairy nodded sadly, raising the tooth slightly to indicate she still had to take it somewhere.

"Don't worry, I understand." The boy reached forward, and patted her on the head once more. "Thank you, for everything."

The fairy's cheeks turned red, and she returned the smile, though she was biting her lip. Mama was calling, but...

"Go on. I'll be fine." He made a little gesture, and she finally turned around and began to fly away, casting back longing glances at the boy, as he settled back down on the roof.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, and yelled up to her.

"Hey! If you ever have some free time, come visit me, alright?"

Eagerly, the fairy nodded, knowing he could still make out the motion.

"Great! Just ask the wind for Jack Frost, it'll bring you to me. See you later!" Jack waved goodbye, until the fairy was long out of his sight.

When Baby Tooth got back to the palace, she told her sisters and mother all about the white-haired boy with teeth like new-fallen snow...

Named Jack Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Ducktales With Lyrics (Brentalfloss)<strong>

He really didn't understand Manny sometimes.

Jack sighed as he rocked back and forth in the air, using the steady winds in this area to keep himself aloft as he gazed up at the Moon.

"But why? Why would you put everything on me, knowing that I couldn't possibly beat Pitch until I discovered my memories?"

"No idea." Tooth said, using her wings to stay aloft next to him. "But I'm glad he did."

Jack Frost smiled at her, as he wrapped his cold arm around the fairy.

"Me too."

Far beyond their plain of existence, Man in Moon breathed a sigh of relief. That was close.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Monster Mash (Bobby Picket and the Crypt-Kickers)<strong>

Honestly, the Guardian parties were possibly the best thing about being a defender of children. The banter was hilarious, the food was delicious, and the dancing...

Seriously, the Guardians dancing could be its on TV show! It didn't matter what music was playing, the five of them always did whatever they wanted on the North Pole's dance floor.

North always did some jig from his home country, laughing as his belly shook with each movement.

Bunny did... The hop, usually ending in several dozen elves getting kicked across the workshop. At the very least, everybody got a laugh out of watching him.

Sandman's were always slow and theatrical, as he swayed back and forth to some music only he could hear, his sands forming shapes, scenery, and even assistants to match whatever he was dancing to.

And then there were Jack and Tooth.

Those two were by far the fastest dancers, what with Tooth's natural ability to fly and Jack's habit of icing over the dance floor. More often than not, their dances turned into amateurish skating routines, as while Jack was an expert on ice, dancing was not his strong suit. This was why Tooth usually led with her more graceful style.

Their dancing also usually earned laughs, mostly because one of them would lose their balance and pull their partner down with them. Neither Jack nor Tooth cared; they loved dancing with each other just as much as they did falling down onto each other.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p>So, you might have noticed that one of these was significantly longer than all the others… Yeah, it was one of the ones that got deleted during my first attempt, but I liked it so much that I rewrote it with improvements to the original version. I'll be doing the same for one of the other lost drabbles next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
